Mafia Round 28
Theme Mafia Round 28 features the theme One Piece hosted by DNaraku Night 0 A Shadow Man was looking for people to steal shadows from when he saw a Small Brother. The Shadow Man pulled out a large pair of scissors and cut the Small Brothers shadow from his body and stored it away. He then tossed the Small Brother to the side and walked away when he was spotted by a Zombified Swordsman. The Zombified Swordsman charged the Shadow Man in an attempt to kill him, but was stopped by the Shadow Man's shadow. The Sexy Navigator was looking for her allies when she saw the Rubber Man, who was about to attack the unconcious Small Brother. The Sexy Navigator used her weapon to freeze the Rubber Man in his tracks. After doing this, a massive Special Zombie seemingly came out of nowhere and used both of his hands to crush the Rubber Man, shattering him into pieces and killing him. However, because the area where the Rubber Man where still cold from where the Sexy Navigator had frozen him, the Special Zombie was also frozen. The Determined Swordsman was wandering the massive ship of Thriller Bark when he saw a Large Brother. Not sure of the intentions of the Large Brother, the Determined Swordsman approached him with the intentions of knocking him out, but was stopped when a mysterious blast knocked his swords out of his hands. Unsure of where the blast had come from, the Determined Swordsman thought that it sounded like cannon fire. A Skeletal Musician was then seen trying t do something to the Large Brother, but was stopped when the Ghostly Girl sent her ghost through the Skeletal Musicians body (or lack thereof yohoho~), causing him to get very depessed with himself. Elsewhere, the Suave Cook was seen generating heat on one of his legs in preparation for an attack. With that, Xiraiya, a Rubber Man and a member of the Town has been killed. Day 1 Shonsi, a Shadow Man and a member of the Mafia has been killed. Night 1 The Zombified Swordsman was wandering when he saw the Determined Swordsman trying to attack a New World Pirate. Before the Determined Swordsman could do so however, he was stopped by another cannon blast that knocked his swords out of his hands. The Zombified Swordsman used this opportunity to attack the enemy. The Determined Swordsman took the attack, picking up his swords in the aftermath. Elsewhere, the Suave Cook having powered up saw a Old Man that looked like a zombie and delivered a swift kick in his direction. As he was doing so, the attack was blocked the the Large Brother, saving the Old Man from certain death. However, because of the immense amount of power behind the Suave Cook's attack, the Large Brother used up a large amount of energy by protecting the Old Man. The Ghostly Girl was seen out with her ghost when she saw the Sexy Navigator. The Ghostly Girl sent her ghost into the Sexy Navigator's body, causing her to become depressed. While this was going on, the Skeletal Musician used his knowledge of defeating zombies and attempted to purify the Old Man. The Skeletal Musician then proceeded along his way when he saw a Mad Doctor. The Skeletal Musician used a combination of swordsmanship and music to completely disable the Mod Doctor. On a remote part of the ship, a Revolutionary Agent was seen compressing the air around him in preparation for an attack. With that, no one has died. Day 2 Gekko State, an Invisible Pervert and a member of the Mafia has been killed. Night 2 The Mad Doctor was looking for bodies when he saw that of the Rubber Man's. The Mad Doctor approached the Rubber Man and prepared to use his ingenious methods to revive him as a zombie. As he was about to do so, the Determined Swordsman appeared with a pissed look in his eye, along side the New World Pirate who had the full intention of stopping the Mad Doctor. The New World Pirate tried to stop the Mad Doctor, but the Skeletal Musician got in the way to stop her. A Stylish Cyborg got in between the two and tried to stop the Skeletal Musician, but the Skeletal Musician kept on going and stopped the New World Pirate. The Mad Doctor used this time to try and revive the Rubber Man once again, but the Determined Swordsman had enough and used all of his might to blast through the Mad Doctor, killing him. After this, the Determined Swordsman was tired and decided to take a short break when the wanderign Zombified Swordsman spotted the Determined Swordsman once again and rushed towards him. Before he had a chance to strike however, he was blocked by the Large Brother. While the Large Brother and the Zombified Swordsman were clashing, the Special Zombie rose once again and used a mighty overhead attack to smash the Large Brother and the Determined Swordsman. The Large Brother was unable to escape the attack, but the Determiend Swordsman evaded it at the last second, though it did wound him. The Ghostly Girl was searching around when she spotted the tired and wounded Determined Swordsman and sent her negative hollow after the Determined Swordsman, depressing him. The Sexy Navigator had another run-in with the Ghostly Girl, but instead of using her negative hollows, the Ghostly Girls used her mini hollows to blow the Sexy Navigator up. The Suave Cook was again seen spinning around very quickly to prepare for another attack. As all this was going on, the Revolutionary Agent was seen having completed his bomb. He decided to give everyone a chance to surrender before he unleashed it upon them. With that, Enigma, a Mad Doctor and a member of the Mafia has been killed. Goemon, a Large Brother and a member of the Town has been killed Aurum, a Sexy Navigator and a member of the Town has been killed. Day 3 Aikidoka, a Zombified Swordsman and a member of the Mafia has been killed. Night 3 A Lying Sharpshooter having been hiding until now finally gathered up his courage and called upon the mighty "Sogeking" to aid him. The Lying Sharpshooter, with the aid of "Sogeking" spotted the Special Zombie and used his mighty weapon Kabuto to shoot the Special Zombie. The Special Zombie didn't feel the attack at all and the Lying Sharpshooter ran away. Seeing the Lying Sharpshooter running away, the Skeletal Musician was annoyed at his cowardice and used his musical swordsmanship to put the Lying Sharpshooter to sleep, but the Lying Sharpshooter mustered up his last bit of courage as the mighty "Sogeking" and evaded the attack. The Human Reindeer having been doing some research over the last few days decided to finally venture out and ran into the Stylish Cyborg. The Human Reindeer and the Stylish Cyborg got into a rather pointless argument and the Human Reindeer changed forms and placed the Stylish Cyborg in a maneuver. The Ghostly Girl was wandering around when she saw a Human Reindeer scuffling with a Stylish Cyborg. The Ghostly Girl sent her negative hollow after the Human Reindeer, causing him to become depressed. The Suave Cook, having revved his leg up during the previous day spotted the Special Zombie staring off into the sky and took the opportunity to attack him with a flaming kick. The kick knocked the Special Zombie to the ground and burned a great deal of his body. The Revolutionary Agent had given everyone a chance to surrender and prepared to unleash his ultimate attack, but as he was about to do so the Skeletal Musician intervened and tried to stop him. The Revolutionary Agent used the pads on both of his palms to deflect the attack of the Skeletal Musican back upon himself and proceeded to unleash his attack. The Revolutionary Agent unleashed his attack upon the Special Zombie, catching both the New World Pirate and the Suave Cook inside of the blast, killing the New World Pirate, but leaving the Special Zombie wounded and the Suave Cook on his last leg. With that, IronMan, a New World Pirate and a member of the Town has been killed. Day 4 As everyone gathered around to lynch the Special Zombie, his massive size prevented them from doing so and he simply broke free. With that, the day ends in a no lynch. Night 4 The Human Reindeer continued his maneuver upon the Stylish Cyborg and piledrived him deep into the ground, killing him. The Special Zombie was out and attempted to attack the Determined Swordsman, when the Lying Sharpshooter tried to stop him, but the Lying Sharpshooter's attack was simply ignored. However, the Skeletal Musican used his knowledge of how to beat the zombies of Thriller Bark and managed to subdue the Special Zombie. The Determined Swordsman saw this and retaliated upon the Special Zombie, attacking the burns the Special Zombie had received during the previous night and finally took him down. The Ghostly Girl saw the Suave Cook charging his leg up for another attack and she sent her negative hollows after him, but even thought they had hit their target it was of no use. With that, Roc, a Stylish Cyborg and a member of the Town has been killed. The Doctor, a Special Zombie and a member of the Mafia has been killed. With only one remaining member of the Mafia left remaining, the game is over and the Town and 3rd Party have won. Category:Mafia Rounds